


[Podfic] Curricular

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Chicken Series [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, High School, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Sex, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to 'Chicken'</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Curricular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaden56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaden56/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Curricular](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422035) by [Jaden56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaden56/pseuds/Jaden56). 



> More thanks to Jaden56 ;) Hope you enjoy whenever you have time to listen darling! <3 ((Also to any other listeners. xD))
> 
> <3 <3

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/South%20Park/%5bSouth%20Park%5d%20Curricular.mp3) | **Size:** 7.1 MB | **Duration:** 7:46

:   
---


End file.
